


Farewell: A Speech by Your Commander X

by bellygunnr



Series: oh, hurt [7]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: poem, speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr
Summary: A speech, a speech, for the end of the war. Set after MMX1.





	Farewell: A Speech by Your Commander X

dear commanders, crowning jewels of a hopeful new era, may you rest peacefully in the cybernetic afterlife. may you forgive me, though i do not deserve it.

 

dear reploids, friends of mine, common foot soldier alongside i, may we mourn our commanders. i am so sorry they are unable to return. i am so sorry i could not bring them back.

and as this war- the first of many, i am sad to say- draws to an end, may we also mourn our fallen brethren. a moment’s silence for the dead, the scrapped, the blasted and twisted wrecks that haunt our waking hours... our sleeping hours.   
  
rest now, hunters, where peace reigns. you have fought the good fight, and you will not be forgotten. rest now, our fallen friends, our dear reploids in arms.


End file.
